Episode 9328 (18th December 2017)
Plot Phelan taunts Gary by asking if there's any news of Anna. Adam suggests to Daniel that Tracy is encouraging Chesney. Robert is told that his removed testicle was cancerous and that it hasn't spread. He shows little relief at the news. Toyah is expecting her B&B guest to arrive. Eva has put her flat on the market. Leanne's online dating isn't going well and Toyah offers to set her up with Zack, a friend of hers. Still holed up in Roy's flat, Anna hears from Gary that Faye knows the full truth about her past with Phelan. She needs to find some proof that he was elsewhere when Seb had his accident and that his evidence was false. Ruby has claimed she is ill to be off with Hope. Tyrone and Fiz make up after their row. Anna is upset that Faye knows what Phelan did to her. The young girl promises her mum her full support. Daniel confronts Tracy but she guesses that he's recording her on his phone and humiliates him by laughing at him. While Anna hides in the yard, Gary gets Phelan out of the way by spinning him a yarn that Nicola's been rushed into some unknown hospital. Once they're gone, Anna uses a bolt-cutter on the chain to secure her escape and then enters the office. Adam tells Daniel to be bolder than Chesney. Michelle is concerned when Robert returns to work. Leanne agrees to go out with Zack. Anna searches desperately through the office paperwork and finds an appointment diary for the day in question with a phone number. Fiz gets a message to say that Cilla's had a bad fall and she needs to stay with her over Christmas. She asks Chesney to help Tyrone with the girls. After finding no one at Weatherfield General, Phelan guesses that he's on a wild goose chase. Anna rings the customer who confirms the date that Phelan was with her. Eileen notices the open yard gate and enters. Anna hears her and hits her on the head with the bolt-cutter as she enters the office. Daniel calls at No.5 and apologises to Chesney, lying in front of Sinead that he's getting professional help for his temper. Anna returns to the flat and tells Faye they have to flee. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Urologist - Patrick Bridgman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Exterior and Mr Wilson's office Notes *The main entrance to the MediaCity studios was used for the exterior of Weatherfield General in this episode. *The storyline of Fiz Stape having to stay with Cilla Battersby-Brown over Christmas was to enable Jennie McAlpine to appear in the 2017 edition of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here! *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary distracts Phelan while Anna hunts for evidence; Daniel boxes clever with Chesney; and Robert learns the outcome of his cancer tests. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Daniel Osbourne: "Can we just be civil?" Tracy Barlow: "Daniel, I'm not even civil to people I like." --- Tracy Barlow: "If I'm in a club and I fancy a bloke, do you know how I get him back to mine?" Toyah Battersby: "Chloroform?" Category:2017 episodes